Such apparatus is known for example from EP1850721.
In this document in particular the process of monitoring and controlling of breaking has been described wherein supply of eggs and transfer of said eggs to breaking units is explained.
After breaking the egg liquid components or egg liquid products, i.e. egg white and egg yolk, are received in corresponding cups. From said cups said products are collected in corresponding receptacles. In EP 1850721 such receptacles collect said product in the sequence of firstly egg white or albumen, secondly egg yolk, thirdly mixtures of yolk and albumen, and contamination and unacceptable egg product in the latter one.
Monitoring of the content of the cups and thus control of release of their content into the respective receptacles is elucidated in detail.
Besides a washer or disinfector is disclosed for washing or disinfecting cups after emptying. Said washer or disinfector is arranged in the conveyor path downstream of said receptacles in order to avoid any contamination during washing or disinfecting.
Simultaneous washing or disinfecting both cups and receptacles is not possible.